


Who Said I Can't

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Moments of You and I [32]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Involuntarily, Jeonghan squeezed, grabbing a handful of Joshua’s perky behind. God. What a behind it was.In his head, Jeonghan whimpered sadly. You see, he had this…issue. Issue was putting it lightly. He…couldn’t get it up. And by it he meant his thing. His shimatangtang. Jeonghan jr. His dick.





	Who Said I Can't

**Author's Note:**

> so someone was like i have an idea for you. featuring impotent jeonghan and his cure Joshua

Jeonghan moaned into Joshua’s mouth, holding tight onto his hips. Joshua moaned back, squirming on Jeonghan’s lap.

“Jeonghan,” he moaned, grinding against him. Joshua moved one of Jeonghan’s hands lower, laying it on his butt cheek.

Involuntarily, Jeonghan squeezed, grabbing a handful of Joshua’s perky behind. God. What a behind it was.

In his head, Jeonghan whimpered sadly. You see, he had this…issue. Issue was putting it lightly. He…couldn’t get it up. And by it he meant his thing. His shimatangtang. Jeonghan jr. His dick.

Every girlfriend, every girl he started getting physical with. A few guys too. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. His dick didn’t get hard. Wouldn’t get hard. Which would be funny if it wasn’t Jeonghan’s life.

He was attracted to those people. But his fucking dick wouldn’t get hard. At all. Jeonghan swore he was impotent and it hurt his sex life. AKA he couldn’t have one. He had to tell those people that he just wasn’t feeling it. But he really wanted to be feeling it. Jeonghan hated his life and his damn impotent dick.

Joshua whimpered into his mouth, and Jeonghan kissed back, squeezing his ass. Joshua pushed his on hardening dick against Jeonghan’s.

Jeonghan felt his dick fucking twitch. It fucking twitched!

Wait. It got bigger as Joshua squirmed on his lap, kissing Jeonghan’s lips and his jaw. Joshua’s ass at one point rubbed over it and Jeonghan’s eyes bugged out.

His fucking dick made a tent in his pants!

“You’re so big,” Joshua moaned, using his hips to move his ass on Jeonghan’s now hard ass dick. He was no longer impotent!

Joshua was the one!

Jeonghan grabbed Joshua, flipping him so he was on his back on the couch.

Blinking surprised eyes at him, Joshua’s lips slowly turned into a smirk. He dragged a hand down Jeonghan’s arm, the one that barricaded him in. “Come on. Show me what you got.”

Jeonghan’s dick twitched super hard. Fuck yes.


End file.
